If Death had a Perfume
by Thornbiter
Summary: Drabbles and Daydreams about Karin on ways I think she could be.


Drabbles and Daydreams about Karin U.

 **The Storm**

They have a plan. Distraction. Lure it out. Wait for the moment then strike. They have a plan.

But.

Juugo is getting pummeled.

Suigetsu is being fried alive.

And Sasuke is a damn pincushion.

All she can do is watch as her teammates slowly die, and she has to wait because of the stupid plan.

Well...

Screw the damn plan!

"Karin!!" her name resonates throughout her teammates, echoing the panic and confusion of the actions she's taken.

This part of the plan was supposed to have been used at the end, so that the element of surprise could be used against their opponent, not her teammates.

A circular translucent barrier entraps herself and her opponent inside, effectively blocking out her teammates.. He could easily break it, a simple push with his tentacle and it would crumble like a wall built of sand. He doesn't though. He's watching her now with interest, waiting to see what the sideline kunoichi think she could do now that she's ascertained her death.

He has no idea.

And that makes her smile.

First she removes the clunky Akatsuki cloak exposing her sleeveless arms and long legs that are completely covered with black seals. Fuinjutsu. Her ancestors would be rolling in their graves if they saw her body, a forbidden technique that went against their rules; Never mark the body with fuinjutsu. She only has the knowledge and skills of using this art today because of what she's been giving to the greedy snake so far. Her blood. Blood for knowledge and it's the only thing she is grateful of from the snake.

She activates the one on her left bicep and immediately the wind begins howling within the barrier. Soon enough she has to use chakra to hold her to the ground and Killer Bee is using a tentacle to hold him in place.

One by one she activates more seals, Ice, lightning, water all coming together to make a storm; Her storm.

Killer Bee now has all eight of the tentacles out and has broken the barrier, but it's fine. The final seal is ready, the barrier was merely a cover-up for it

The final steps of the plan is now falling into place. She senses that her teammates have now taken cover and she begins to summon one final component of the plan; **Unagi**.

Biting her thumb she draws blood and slams her hand onto the ground, through the summoning smoke a behemoth serpentine creature shoots out and begin circling them weaving through her storm.

Her nose is bleeding and body is shaking from the exertion of using so much chakra, her chakra storage seals are almost completely depleted but she's not done yet.

The Hachibi gives a mighty roar thrashing around once it realises it's trapped within a seal, Killer Bee too is beginning to panic pushing out powerful techniques that have no effect against the seal and even the ones aimed at her do not reach.

She flares her chakra and the Unagi strikes, wrapping it's long body around the Hachibi and begins to push huge electric waves throughout its body.

Opening her last chakra storage seal, Karin activates her blood limit. Chakra chains explode outwards from her body and wrap around the Hachibi's body.

The Finally she activates the last seal…

Everything seems to happen fast after that, the Hachibi screaming in agony, her storm evaporating, a large wave of chakra flashing out and then everything just stops.

Well kind of, her body falls hitting the ground with no resistance of impact. She feels her body begin to shut down, extreme exertion from using so much chakra and then having literally nothing left.

By the time her teammates find her, She can't feel her legs anymore. When they keep saying her name till she no longer hears them she realizes they are sobbing it, when she finally notices their tears her vision becomes so blurry she can't see anymore.

When she realizes that she leaving this world not alone and surrounded by the people she loves, she smiles. Then she smells it, the scent thats haunted her throughout the years, collecting perfume from all sides of the continent and yet they could never match this smell; .Mama.

She desperately goes towards it scared that if doesn't go toward it, that it would disappear once again.

But she stops for a moment remembering them the ones that cling to her body now; _her boys._ Trying to make her stay even though she can't, she never believed in saying goodbye; but she can say this.

 **"See ya** "


End file.
